El peligro del silencio
by RaryPandora
Summary: Ciel decide visitar una de sus franquicias de Londres, pero, al llegar se encuentra con una chica de cabellos plateados y brillante armadura observando la vitrina... '¿Ocurre algo señorita' (Mal... summary ; ;)


**Ayumi: Buenas, yo soy Ayumi (?) Si bueno, eso se nota por mi Uss x3~ El caso es owó! Este fue uno de mis primeros fics y el primer Crossover que hice cuando era novatilla (¿?) Entonces, si está mal redactado en alguna parte, perdonen :3**

**-El peligro del silencio- Capitulo 1: ¿Quién es esa chica con cabello plateado?**

Era una tarde común en la mansión Phantomhive; Ciel, Conde de Inglaterra servidor de la reina Victoria y el dueño de las empresas Phantom, realizaba sus deberes; Su mayordomo realizaba sus labores y regañaba a los demás sirvientes al hacer desastres por toda la mansión.

Ciel, decidió revisar una de sus varías franquicias de juguetes Funtom, pero, al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa…

¿Ocurre algo señorita? –Pregunto el Conde al ver una chica con un largo cabello blanco y una extraña armadura en distintos lugares de su cuerpo, ella apreciaba algo en la tienda a través de la vitrina de esta, saco un bolígrafo y una libreta de notas, así, escribiendo en una página de ellas- ''Me gusta ese muñeco''

-Ciel por su parte estaba un tanto confundido, ¿Era muda? O ¿Simplemente no quiere hablar?- ¿Eres muda? –Pregunto curiosamente el chico de ojos azules, ella simplemente le respondió negando con su cabeza-

¿Entonces por qué no hablas? –Ese día el conde estaba algo curioso, o ¿Era ella quien lo hacía estar de ese modo?-

-Ella escribo en sus notas nuevamente- ''Mis palabras causan cosas horribles'' –Yacía escrito en la nota que le mostro a el Conde para luego pegarla en su pecho con una expresión de tristeza y dolor-

-Esto dejo al chico orbes azules, un poco sorprendido, ¿Cosas horribles por hablar? Eso no lo entendía- ¿Cosas horribles? Que ridículo, hablar no podría matar a na-

-La chica de cabellos plateados como la luna no lo dejo terminar, mostro una nota frente a él con la cabeza abajo- ''La muerte es dolorosa''

-Tal cosa dejo estupefacto al Conde, luego la chica misteriosa se volteo a observar la vitrina nuevamente al muñeco-

-Ciel la miraba por unos instantes para luego dirigirse hacia Sebastian, quien se encontraba jugueteando con unos gatos-

¡Sebastian! –Llamo el Conde a su fiel demonio distrayéndolo de los gatos-

¿Si boochan? –Respondió el mayordomo firmemente parándose a un lado de su amo-

Trae de allí el muñeco de un pato que está en la vitrina –Ordeno Ciel señalando el lugar y dejando algo confundido por la petición al mayordomo de ojos rojos-

¿Puedo saber por qué lo quiere, amo? –Sonreía divertido aquel mayordomo para luego recibir una mirada molesta de su amo-

No preguntes y solamente tráelo –Dijo estrictamente el Conde-

Yes, my lord –Respondió Sebastian sonriendo de manera divertida acercándose a la tienda tomando el muñeco-

-Al tomar el juguete llamo la atención de la chica de extraña armadura y cuando el mayordomo salió, ella lo tomo de la cola de su traje-

¿Se le ofrece algo? –Pregunto el mayordomo encantadoramente-

-La chica mostro una nota, permaneciendo con su rostro de manera inexpresiva diciendo- '' ¿A dónde lleva el muñeco?'' –Pregunto-

Se lo llevo a mi amo –Respondió serenamente- Si me disculpa, debo ir con él, no le gusta esperar

-Ella asintió simplemente y lo soltó-

Muchas gracias –Pero en seguida de que dijo esto Ciel se encontraba a su lado de brazos cruzados-

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Le cuestiono-

Lo lamento Boochan –Respondió el mayordomo- Esta señorita me detuvo –Dijo sonriente pero en tono serió-

-La chica saco sus notas y escribió algo para luego mostrarlo ante ambos- ''Lo siento''

No hay problema –Dijo el conde Ciel, luego, tomó el muñeco que se encontraba en las manos del demonio para luego extendérselo a la chica y dejarla a ella y a su mayordomo sorprendidos-

-Escribió en sus notas y las mostro de nuevo- ''¿Por qué?''

-Ciel río un poco y luego miro con dulzura a la chica de cabellos blancos- Parece algo valioso para ti, aunque sea un simple juguete

-Algunos recuerdos recorrieron la mente de la chica misteriosa haciéndola sonrojar un poco mientras abrazaba al pequeño muñeco-

Ya lo sabia –Dijo de manera satisfactoria el chico de cabellos azulados- Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ella levanto sus notas mostrándolas- ''Eucliwood Hellscythe''

-Sebastian miro el papel con los ojos entrecerrados y luego realizo una cortés reverencia- Tiempo sin verla Hellscythe-sama


End file.
